


The little terrors hero

by Kitten1321



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29105781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitten1321/pseuds/Kitten1321
Summary: This fic is purely fluff because sex is Ew
Relationships: Henry Cavill/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	The little terrors hero

by the Wheel Henry stood with his curly unruly hair in a top knot of a sort it made you giggle to yourself you walked over to him and put your hand on his arm he smiled at you 

" Well if it isn't the hero of the little terror" said Henry before putting his hat on and kissing you softly on the lips. 

" Henry really I ain't no hero I just saved your ass again always getting caught by those boys in blue" you said with a smile on your face

" Oh really you ain't no hero no?" Said Henry in your ear 

" Behave before the crew start a mutiny again" you said directing your eyes to the crew

" Where to my dear? Where is the little terror destined?" You said to him loud enough the crew could hear 

" Caribbean" he said with a mischievous smile on his face


End file.
